


Changing of the Guard

by Chaoticmom



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticmom/pseuds/Chaoticmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the time comes for changes nothing really does, because family is where and what you make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing of the Guard

No I don't own the characters I'm just borrowing them.

It still seemed odd, having to sign in, but it had been this way for six months now. He thought as he put the pen down and headed for the elevators. Everyone knew it was really just a formality, after all the years he’d worked here, but it never stopped seeming strange. 

Today was the big day, now they’d both be on ‘consult in emergency’ status together. He smiled at the thought as he pushed the button for the 35th floor. The last year and a half playing through his mind: the chase that led to his heart attack. That was still the biggest shock, his heart had always been good, and he’d just had his physical 2 months before.  
Everyone had been there, praying during the open heart surgery and then visiting both at the hospital and afterwards.

At the recommendation of his docs he’d been moved to administration and lab work. He’d hated that, anyway in his 2 month absence she had taken over pretty much all his duties, and never really gave them all back. He missed the scenes, actually helping with the arrests. Finally he understood what had driven Sheldon out of the ME’s office all those years ago. 

After about 6 months of frustration, he’d decided to take some steps and make some changes. She’d been there for him through all this and more. He’d finally realized how much he loved her and how much he wanted her with him. He fiddled absently with his wedding ring; at times it still seemed weird to have it. 

He glanced at his watch, as usual he was early. ‘A habit of a life time for good or bad’ he thought as the doors opened. 

He looked around the lab floor, remembering: rushing to find the evidence from the bomb that almost killed Don, praying to find the evidence to save his best investigators and friends. Aiden’s death. Lindsey’s first reconstruction. His stalker. Stella’s attack. The Suicide Girls. Being asked to give the bride away at her wedding. The times he’d almost been run over by two expectant fathers, rushing to the births of their first children, one with a field kit still in his hand. Watching helplessly as that mast fell on Sheldon while he and Danny were diving that wreck. The electronic tuxedo and tracking the internet assassin with Adam. Proposing in the breakroom. A million memories flashed through his mind as he stepped to the side of the elevators, and out of the way. 14 years worth of elation, pain, hope, fear and family were wrapped up in this place and these people. 

He smiled as he looked through the glass wall of the office. It still seemed strange in a way that Danny would be taking over. If someone would have told him that this would happen 12 years ago he probably would have sent them to be checked out to see what they were using, he thought as he watched the briefing going on with a smile. 

Well Danny had settled down, he was still hot headed at times but, marriage and father hood had grounded him, it didn’t hurt that his wife wouldn’t take any crap from him. It was almost funny in a way; she was the only person who seemed to be able to scare him. 

Rapid movement in the trace lab caught his attention, Adam supervising the new techs. He was still slightly hyper when he was onto something but he was a solid man. 

He could just see Sheldon in layout working quickly to finish up what ever case he had before the party. 

Tomorrow was the official party, with all the brass, tonight was just about family and friends. 

Just then the elevator doors opened and a small boy dashed out ahead of his mother. The five year old skidded to a stop at the sight of him, “Grampa!” he exclaimed as he changed direction and charged into his arms for a hug. 

As he put him back down, he couldn’t help but think that Louie Messer got to look more like his dad every day. He stood up to greet the rest of the group. 

Lindsey Messer shifted her sleeping daughter and gave him a warm hug. “How you doing Mac?” she asked, sounding a bit like Danny. 

“I’m fine, a bit excited for you. How does it feel to have your husband in charge?” he replied with a grin, holding Louie’s hand. 

“I still can hardly believe it.” Lindsey laughed. 

“How are you doing Jess?” Mac asked turning to the tall dark haired woman beside Lindsey. 

“Ok, I think. I was hoping that husband of mine would be here already but someone must have buttonholed him on the way out.” She replied awkwardly shifting the three year old she held to hug him. 

“He’ll be here in a few minutes. I’ve never heard of Don being late for a meal if he could help it.” Mac told her. 

“Here Lindsey let me take Sophia, she’s got to be getting heavy.” 

“You just can’t wait to get your hands on your God daughter and you know it.” She laughed quietly, carefully handing to 2 year old over. Sophia shifted in her sleep at the transfer but didn’t wake. 

They all turned their heads at the sound of the office doors opening. “Daddy!” Louie yelled rushing into Danny’s arms. 

“Louie, Montana! I’m glad ya made it.” Danny said wrapping his free arm around his wife. “Where’s Soph?” He asked as Mac turned to face him. “Ok, ok, stupid question, I shouldda known.” The proud father laughed at the sight of his youngest nestled in Mac’s arms. “How ya doin Mac?” Danny asked as the two of them warmly shook hands. “I still can’t believe I’m gonna be runnin this place after tomorrow. I hope I can still call ya if I got problems, at least till I figure this out?” Danny still sounded a bit dazed even though this had been coming for the last 6 months. 

“Sure Danny, I know you’ll do fine though.” 

“Yeah right, at times it feels like a set up, ya know, like they’re waitin for me to mess up and then, boom.” Danny griped, his Staten Island drawl becoming more pronounced as Lindsey squeezed his hand in support. 

“Danny calm down, you’ll always have us to fall back on; just take it one step at a time” Stella said walking up and laying a hand on his shoulder. “No one expects you to be perfect, especially right away; you should have seen some of Mac’s problems when he first took over. Jess let me take Daniel for you. He’s going to have Don’s height, I think.” Stella remarked taking the drowsy boy. 

“Yeah he’s as tall as Louie now.” Jess said shaking her head. 

Adam and Sheldon walked up as she got Daniel settled on her shoulder. “Hey Mac, Stella, you sure this is it?” Sheldon asked hugging her, and shaking Mack’s hand. 

“Yes I’m sure; I’ve done this for 10 of the last18 years at least. It’s time for a break and my new adventure.” She told them with a laugh. 

“Well this place won’t be the same with out you, Stella you know that, right? I mean you’ve always been here, well at least since I came anyway, so it’s going to seem so weird not to be looking for you with evidence results and everything for quite a while.” Adam said in his usual headlong rush. Stella just smiled as she hugged him. 

“You won’t get rid of me that easily, Adam I’ll still be back through until all my cases are cleared, just not everyday. Any way I’ve got to keep Danny on his toes by dropping in unannounced.” She said looking around. “So where’s Don?” 

“Right behind ya Stella.” Came the deep reply from the elevator. At the sound of his father’s voice Daniel Flack’s eyes lit up as he wiggled out of Stella’s grasp and ran to him. Every one had to grin as Don swung him up in the air making the little boy giggle before settling his son on his hip. 

Don brushed his son’s thick black hair back out of his eyes. “Hi Chief. Sorry I’m late. Some idiot of an ADA decided that we had to go over the officer complaint files tonight. It took a bit before he figured out that not only was it too late in the day for it, but that I didn’t even deal with it at all until it had been sorted first.” Don half growled before turning to give his wife a kiss and hug Stella and Lindsey. 

“Hey Don, you got your own wife leave mine alone!” Danny baited him grinning. 

“I still don’t know what you see in him, Linds.” Don told her continuing a tradition that had started 8 years earlier at their wedding. Lindsey just laughed. 

“Probably the same thing Jess sees in you, Don.” Everyone joined in the laughter at the familiar banter between the Chief of Detectives and the new head of the Crime Lab. Some things never changed, they were as good of friends now as when they were both working the streets as detectives. Mac thought slipping his free hand into Stella’s. 

“So where’re we goin? I’m starved.” Danny asked making everyone laugh even more. 

“Well it’s a surprise, but its kid friendly and we can walk to it.” Mac told them as Lindsey reclaimed Sophia and settled her on her shoulder. 

“Great let’s go. You guys are still coming back to our place after dinner?” Lindsey asked as they got in the elevator. 

“If that’s still the plan then we’re coming.” Mac answered pulling his wife if 8 months closer in the cramped elevator. 

“We’re there too, Linds.” Jess said as she snuggled into Don’s side. 

“I just wanted to make sure, I bought a bunch of J-U-N-K F-O-O-D today and I really don’t want it all to stay around home if I can help it. These guys don’t need the sugar.” Lindsey said resting back against Danny’s chest as Louie leaned against their legs and Sophia woke up and held her arms out for her daddy to take her. 

Danny obliged with a smile. ”Hey sweetheart, ya ready for dinner?” The little girl nodded rubbing her brown eyes. Danny pushed her dark blonde hair out of her face as she looked around the elevator at everyone. 

When she saw Stella and Mac she lit up and held her arms out. “G’ma G’mpa!” 

“So there’s my girl awake.” Stella took her from Danny and hugged her then passed her to Mac. 

“I already hugged you but I’ll do it again.” Mac told her grinning at the small version of Lindsey in his arms. The elevator doors opened and they all walked out into the early summer evening.

Later as they sat enjoying pizza, she looked around at the family they’d made. Sheldon leaning forward to argue with Adam over something from trace; Don and Danny squabbling good naturedly over sports, Jess and Lindsey discussing the kids, Mac playing with Sophia, trying to get her eat some more. She shook her head, this wasn’t the family she’d once pictured as a young woman, but she wouldn’t trade them for anything. 

Looking over at Daniel she had to grin as he started in on his third slice. He’d gotten Don’s black hair and blue eyes, but his features were a blend of both his parents, his height however was from his dad, Stella figured that he’d be at least as tall as Don some day soon. 

Her gaze shifted to Louie, listening intently to his dad’s discussion, the boy had the same blue-green eyes and sandy hair as Danny, he’d also inherited what Lindsey laughingly called the ‘Messer charm’. But for all his looks he’d inherited Lindsey’s temperament, which in Stella’s mind was a blessing. 

Her eyes moved to Lindsey, remembering the frazzled and excited young woman in the break room that first day, then the shattered one telling her about the past she couldn’t shake. She’d come through it stronger and with Danny by her side. They’d become friends, then family as they worked. Stella still could see the looks on Mac’s face at some of the experiments she’d bring into his office.

Jess had been a puzzle when they’d met but turned out to be as good as any of them. Now she counted her as a close friend. She smiled thinking about all that Don had had to go through to marry her. With her father and four brothers standing in the way it took a lot of convincing, at least until Don’s dad had put his two cents in and called hers. Stella still wished she could have heard that conversation. 

They finished eating and headed for Danny and Lindsey’s house in Queens. They’d bought it a couple of years earlier, right after Sophia was born, and now it was their favorite place to gather. 

As she looked over at Mac her mind went back to that awful day. They’d gone to arrest a multiple murder suspect; the whole team was there including Don and Jess. The guy ran, led them on a chase over rooftops and finally back alleys of Staten Island. Danny ended up having to direct the backup on the fly; he was the only one familiar with the area. 

She’d been running behind Danny, Don and Mac when Mac had suddenly crumpled to the ground. She never remembered screaming for Sheldon, even though everyone there told her that between her yelling into her radio and just plain yelling that the whole city heard her. 

They’d almost lost him twice before they reached the hospital. But he’d pulled through. She reached for his hand as they drove through the evening traffic, thinking about the things Lindsey told her she’d said in the ambulance; how she’d begged Mac not to die on her and leave her, that he was the best thing in her life. The poor paramedics had to threaten to sedate her to get her out of their way so they could work. She never knew if he heard her on the ride in but she always believed he’d heard her last whispered message before they’d wheeled him into surgery, ‘I love you Mac’. As she said it his eyes had opened for a moment looking up at her as they closed he was gone.  
For the next 5 hours the team had rotated from the scene and lab to the hospital to sit with her.  
Stella smiled at her husband squeezing his hand as they waited at a light. “What’s up Stella? You look upset.” He asked as they started moving again. 

“Just thinking about everything that led up to today that’s all. And right then I was thinking about that day. And I had to make sure that you were here.”

 

A/N: This is my first story on here so please no flames. Yes this was written well before either season 5 or 6., that's why the kids are 'wrong' and Jess and Don are married. I think I wrote it around the end of season 4. I originally meant to have a bit from everyone’s POV but this is where it ended up, slightly odd ending but oh well it works.


End file.
